


日常分手

by Littleter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleter/pseuds/Littleter





	日常分手

李马克失恋了。他也说不出原因，为什么李东赫总是这么难以预测。

这家伙明明说跟他回来是要好好学习的，但他现在在干什么啊？在床上跟一条蚯蚓一样扭来扭去，把刚铺好的床单都搞得皱巴巴的。李马克不满的撇了一眼那条活蹦乱跳的小蚯蚓，不禁微微挺直了腰背。什么嘛，为什么那么诱人？李东赫怎么会不诱人！此刻李东赫的小脸蛋因为刚刚的剧烈活动变得红扑扑的，饱满得就像是秋天挂在枝头一定要第一个摘下来的苹果，李马克咽了咽口水。

‘哥，你看这是什么？’

李东赫缠了上来，趴在李马克背上，修长的腿翘起来晃来晃去，全身的重量都压了上来。

把手里的东西放到李马克面前的作业本上。李马克看到后惊讶地站了起来，本来还眯着眼悠然自得的李东赫突然感到重心不稳一下子从他背上摔了下来。

‘呀，李马克！你干嘛，疼死我了！’李东赫坐在地上哇哇大哭，手扑腾扑腾锤着地。

‘东赫啊，对不起，哥不是故意的。’李马克赶紧去扶地上乱扑通的小家伙。小家伙是个小坏蛋，一把拽过李马克伸出来的手，把李马克也摔在了地上，然后扑了上去，对着李马克的嘴又舔又咬。

李马克一只手撑在地上，另一只手还要扶着李东赫，生怕他过于激动磕到哪里。

李马克觉得李东赫不太对劲，身上怎么这么烫，嘴巴里语无伦次的一会要亲亲一会要抱抱的，小手还在自己身上摸来摸去，是不是生病了？

‘哥哥，过来。’李东赫坐到床上拍了拍。

李马克搔搔头，听话的坐到了李东赫旁边。

‘拿着。’李东赫把刚刚的‘罪魁祸首’塞到李马克手里。

像是被烫到了，李马克立马就把东西甩开。

‘东赫，你从哪里找的避孕套？’

李东赫捡起来，又塞到李马克手里，使劲往里头钻了钻。

‘我爸妈的。你打开。’

‘打开干什么？我不打。’

‘你打开，我要用。’

‘用什么啊？不打开。’

‘不打开怀孕怎么办？？’

‘你在说什么啊？为什么会怀孕啊？’

李东赫清了清嗓子，扭了扭小腰，娇滴滴的靠在李马克身上。

‘因为今天我就要让马克哥哥品尝一下我这块甜美的，小，蛋，糕！’

李马克脸一红，咻的又站起来。

‘东……东赫，你瞎说什么，快写作……业吧。’

李东赫抱住李马克的腿，一下就捞回了床上。

‘都到床上了，还写什么作业！’说完就要扒李马克的衣服。刚费劲解开一个扣子，李马克就迅速的系上一个，李东赫扒了半天，发现李马克还是完好无埙的躺在床上，并用一种我还纯洁不要伤害我的表情望着自己。行吧，衣服不好脱，咱脱裤子。

‘哥！你为什么把裤子打上死结了！’

‘我不会系蝴蝶结。’

‘……’

于是李东赫就趴在李马克的跨前，认真地给他解裤腰带。

‘东赫啊，这个姿势不太好吧。’

‘有什么不好，一会姿势更不好更色情。’

‘东赫啊，你别弄了，我难受。’

‘一会就不难受了，会让你爽的。’

抬起头，对李马克眨巴眨巴眼睛，抛了个媚眼。

‘东赫啊，数学作业没写完呢，明天你没法抄了。’

‘没关系，一会在我身上解数学题。’

李东赫解不开，他不明白为什么李马克的裤腰带都能跟他主人一个逼样，绕不过来弯。

‘东赫啊，解不开就别解了。’

‘我不，我今天就是要把你给脱光光。’

李东赫小脸气得鼓囊囊的，李马克忍不住捏了捏。

‘东赫，还不到时候。等明年你成年了，咱们再做。’

‘我等不了了！就今天。’说完又猛扑过去。

李马克赶紧站起来，躲到椅子后面。李东赫扑了个空，气不打一处来。

‘李马克！挨操的是我又不是你，你躲个什么劲儿啊！’

‘东赫要叫哥的。’

‘李马克！李马克！李马克！’

‘不行啊，东赫。哥还不能要你啊，犯法的。’

‘我不管我不管，给你两个选择。要么上床要么分手！’李东赫在床上要死要活的滚来滚去。

李马克沉默了，这让他怎么选啊，两个都是死路。

‘你说话啊，李马克！’

‘东赫啊，别闹了，写作业吧。’

‘分手！分手！你个懦夫，别让我再见到你！’李东赫拿起床上的枕头砸向李马克，李马克也没躲，哐的就砸上了。

李马克很不解，这根本做不到的，他们可是抬头不见低头见的关系啊。在学校里他们是同桌，天天都要上课偷偷牵牵小手亲亲小嘴的，即使是放了学他们也是住在一个小区里，准确说李东赫家就住在楼上，睡的房间就在头上。

‘东赫啊，这不可能的。’

李东赫以为李马克会惨兮兮的跪下道歉求他别走，但他还是高估了他。

‘咱俩这关系不想见到也很难的啊。’

‘……’

又一个枕头砸了过来。

虽然分手了，但李马克还是要当一个负责任的前男友，他看着李东赫脸不红心不跳地把自己刚写完的作业全部塞进了他的书包里，叹了口气，把他送到了楼上，还友情获得了东赫妈妈亲手制作的小蛋糕一块。

第二天早上，李马克犹豫了好久，还是决定不去叫李东赫起床了。如果他还是李东赫曾经的小甜甜可能会得到李东赫的香吻一枚，但现在可能只有一巴掌，李马克打了个哆嗦，踏上了独自上学的寂寞之路。

李马克到了学校就蔫了吧唧趴在桌上，迎来好友李帝努前来慰问。

‘今天怎么没和李东赫一起来？’

‘唉……’

‘又分手了？’

李马克委屈的点点头。

‘这次因为什么？’

李马克总不能说因为李东赫向自己求爱遭拒吧，这太没品了，还会遭到李帝努的白眼。

‘不知道，你也知道东赫就这样。’

对方没有丝毫怀疑，赞同的点了点头。拍了拍李马克的肩膀，啧了啧嘴。

‘啧啧啧，我们仁俊家就不会这样。’李帝努傻乎乎地笑起来。

对，你们仁俊尼不会，你们仁俊尼直接一棒子给你呼死了。想到这，李马克顿时开心起来，他们东赫真是小天使啊。然后就和李帝努一起傻乎乎的笑起来。

于是当李东赫进班的时候就看到一条笑疯的狗和一个炸开的青椒坐在自己座位上。

‘咯咯咯哦吼吼吼吼吼吼。’李马克正笑得开心，完全无视了对面李帝努的疯狂眼神暗示。李帝努决定抛下兄弟，他还想活下去，他赶紧站起身火速离开现场，投向了仁俊的怀抱。

李东赫对着李马克凳子就是一脚。  
‘笑个屁啊，数学作业给我。’

李马克笑容凝固，慢慢转过头。

‘对不起啊东赫，我没有写。’

‘你不是要写作业吗？分手了给你时间你怎么不写了？’

‘因为东赫要跟我分手太伤心了，实在写不进去。’

‘……’

于是三好学生李马克第一次因为作业交不上和他的同桌一起被赶了出去。

站在教室外面，李马克试图偷偷去牵李东赫的手，刚摸到，就被打了回去。锲而不舍的又尝试了几次，成功获得一只红肿红肿的爪子。事实证明他的东赫小天使是一个心狠手辣善与恶并存的天使。

放学李马克需要做值日，他看了看李东赫还没有走，心里头一阵窃喜，是在等我啊！

‘李马克，你就说想不想分手吧？’李东赫把腿翘到桌子上，摆出一副大爷的姿态。

‘不想。’李马克赶紧真挚地附和他。

‘给。’

李东赫啪把一张纸条摆在李马克面前。

李马克拿起来看了看，疑惑地望着李东赫。

‘房间号，就等你一个小时，要是不来就彻底拜拜。’说完潇洒地扬长而去，其实李东赫也是很忐忑不安的。

李马克在家里捏着李东赫昨晚留下的避孕套焦急的抖着腿。到底去不去啊？按道理来说他不应该去，他要坚持原则，但他更不想和东赫分手，他还想把软糯糯的小熊抱在怀里揉揉脑袋亲亲小嘴，他舍不得放弃这些啊。

李马克还是没有去，但他在晚上敲开了楼上的门。

‘阿姨，东赫在吗？’

‘哎呀，马克呀。找东赫？在看电视呢。’

一个毛茸茸的小脑瓜快速略过，哐叽一声把卧室的门关上了。

李马克礼貌地敲了敲，没有回应。算了，直接进去吧。

‘东赫。’

‘出去。’

李马克把门反锁上，爬上了李东赫的床。看着面前的小人两眼汪汪的，下一秒就要哭出来了的样子，心疼地张开双臂就要去抱。李东赫双腿蹬来蹬去，不让李马克靠近。

‘下去，再不下去给你踹下去。’

‘别生气了，东赫。’

‘下去下去。’

李马克知道再怎么说都没有用，索性抓住李东赫细细的脚踝，一下子拽了过来，然后把他双手固定到头上，一下子压了上去。李东赫没见过这么大的阵势，哭了出来。

‘混蛋哥哥，我等了你两个小时，你都没来！’

‘衣服脱了躺倒床上了你都没来！你混蛋！’

李马克堵住了他的嘴，李东赫剩下的责怪都卡在喉咙里，只能发出嗯嗯的声音表示抗议。

李马克从来没有像今天这样粗暴的品尝过李东赫，他总是很温柔，细细的去吻。现在两个人早都分不清谁是谁的舌头，互相舔咬着。松开以后，李东赫的嘴巴已经肿了，湿漉漉的，李马克又在上面啵了一下。

李东赫现在又气又爽，哼哼唧唧地没再说话。

‘东赫接下来该怎么办？’

‘你那么凶还以为你很有能耐呢。’

‘那你知道吗？’

‘不知道。’

‘那你昨天晚上那么急干嘛？’

‘……’

‘还做吗？’

‘做啊，怎么不做。’李东赫急忙搂住李马克的脖子，两条腿挂了上去。

‘嗯哥哥，不要了，啊……东赫不做了。’

‘不行啊，开始了就不能中途退出。’

‘那哥哥轻点啊。’

‘不行啊，要做就要做最好的。’

李东赫天天就是打打嘴炮，真的实践起来，十个他都敌不过半个李马克。李马克一只手举起他的腿，下体狠狠地撞击着，顶得他好爽，他却只能捂着嘴发出很小的呻吟声。李马克把他反了过来，压着他又插了进来。很紧，所以抽插起来很吃力，啪啪声音很大。身下的小家伙好软，呻吟声也很软，后穴也很软，好喜欢。

‘东赫喜欢吗？’

‘嗯喜欢。’

李东赫扭过头，要亲亲。

射过一次后，李马克又要插进去，李东赫赶紧钻进被窝。

‘哥哥，不行了，套没了。’

‘那我就插进去动动不射。’

‘不可以。’李东赫摇了摇小脑袋

‘那我就插进去不动。’

‘不可以。’还是摇了摇头。

‘那我就蹭蹭不进去。’

还是不行，李东赫不会再相信这个看着一本正经一到床上却猛如虎昔日三观都抛弃的男人。

最后李东赫还是跪在地上，把李马克的阴茎握在手里，慢慢吃了下去。李马克很大，但李东赫的嘴却很小，吞吐的时候李东赫感到非常不适，手紧紧的抓着李马克紧绷的大腿。虽然很想放弃但是看到李马克双臂向后撑着发出低吼的样子，还是更加卖力的舔起来。

‘东赫……’快感一波一波袭来，李马克伸手去摸李东赫的耳朵。

李东赫停下动作，吐出来的时候发出啵的一声，喘了几下。

‘怎么了。’

这种时候可不能停下来，李马克按下李东赫的头，把性器重新插了进去，把对方湿润的嘴巴当成后穴一下一下开始抽插。粘液和着口水的声音充斥着整个房间，李马克看着下面李东赫吃力的吞吐，肩膀一耸一耸的，发出嗯嗯的娇喘，没有忍住，快感到达了高峰，一下子射了出来。

走的时候，李东赫小脸还是红扑扑的反倒是昨天死活不愿意纠结着道德本分的李马克脸不红心不跳的。

‘什么嘛？昨天还不愿意怎么今天就……’突然想到刚刚的一幕幕李东赫脸更红了。

‘之前哥哥只是很爱东赫这个人，现在发现连东赫的身体我都无法自拔的爱上了。’

‘哎呀，说什么呢。’李东赫娇羞地在李马克胸口捶了一下。

‘我们还需要多多练习才行啊。’

李东赫没有想到这些骚话经过李马克的嘴会变得这么正经，就像是印在书本上，就应该要这么做才是正确的一样，他更没有想到李马克真的说到做到，把每件事都做到了极致。

‘阿姨，马上要期末了，以后就让东赫到我家复习吧。’

‘好好好，你们加油。’


End file.
